Donald's Duck
Donald's Duck is the fifth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Double Trouble in 1991. Plot Duck, the Great Western Engine, works very hard on the Island of Sodor fetching coaches and trucks for the other engines. He always does the work quickly and without complaint. One day, the Fat Controller comes to see Duck in his shed, thanking him for all the hard work he has done and asks him if he would like to have his own branch line. Duck happily accepts. Taking charge of his new line, Duck is happy at being given such a big responsibility. He finds that it runs along the coast and into a port where ships dock. Duck very much enjoys exploring the new line as well as being close to the sea, remarking that it is just like being on holiday and is soon busier than ever before. The Fat Controller is building Duck a station at the port, and as Duck helps out with the construction, Bertie looks after Duck's passengers while the other engines also help. However it is a long job, but thanks to everyone helping the station will be finished on time. Duck is still feeling the importance of his new responsibilities, and enjoys talking about them. One night in the shed, he starts telling Donald how important he is to the line now. Donald is sleepy, but when Duck carries on Donald accuses him of quacking like a duck to the point that he sounds like he was going to lay an egg. Duck is very angry about this, and tells his crew the next day. Duck's fireman has a plan to pay Donald back, and he tells Duck and the driver. They all agree, however soon Duck is back at work and nothing else is said. However that night when Donald goes to sleep, Duck's driver and fireman drop something into the Scottish engine's water tank. The next morning when Donald stops for water, his crew are astounded when a white duckling pops out of his tank. Donald sees the funny side of the joke, and the duckling is friendly towards him and the crew and is allowed to ride in his tender despite the other engines often teasing him. The duckling soon tires of travelling and hops off at a station which is where she would end up staying. That night, Donald's crew decides to pay Duck back and the next morning the driver and fireman find a nest with an egg in under the Great Western Engine's bunker. Donald jokes that Duck must have laid it in the night, and Duck agrees that Donald has won. The duckling enjoys swimming and playing in a pond near her station where she can see the engines going past. The stationmaster calls her Dilly, but to everyone else she will always be Donald's duck. Characters * Toby * Duck * Donald * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Edward (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Anopha Quarry * The Quarry Tramroad * Shunting Yards * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse * Dilly's Pond Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * The episode's title is an obvious play on the famous Disney character, Donald Duck. * Pre-filmed footage from Mavis is used. * The Coast Guard and The Shrimpers from TUGS appear. * When the narrator says, "The duckling was tame," Donald's water tank lid is a black repainted British One Penny coin. * The large scale model of the nest box is a modified W&LLR plank truck. * In early US releases, Dilly's quacking sounds are omitted in some scenes. * In the early UK narration, the music is omitted when Duck runs on his branch line. Goofs * Duck's driver and fireman get mixed up briefly while discussing their plan. * When one of Duck's crew members is putting the duck in Donald's tender, he is missing his moustache. * The narrator says Donald opened a sleepy eye, but he opens both. * During the shed scene, there appears to be smoke in the roof of the shed. * The narrator says that a new station is being built, when in actuality, it is a shed. * Bertie is mentioned by the narrator, but one of the other buses is shown instead. * Throughout the episode, despite being a duckling, Dilly is depicted as a fully grown duck. * In a rare picture of Donald pulling his stone trucks, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Donald's Duck * Magazine stories - Donald's Duck! and Duck's Little Joke! * My Thomas Story Library - Duck (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Time for Trouble and other stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * Chad Valley Video * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Time for Trouble and other stories * Mixy Presents TV Favourites * The Complete Series 3 * My First Thomas with The Twin Engines DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 13 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * The Engine Twins * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * Time for Trouble (DVD) SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 MYS * Diesel Does it Again and Other Thomas Adventures * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures SVN * Henry's Forest (Slovenian DVD) NL * The Ghost Train (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels NOR * Anniversary * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas Celebrates Christmas FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train ITA * On Christmas Eve DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Thai DVD) de:Ein schlechter Scherz es:El Pato de Donald ja:ドナルドのあひる pl:Kaczka Donalda Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations